


The Demons at the Breast

by Balthazar_Here



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Just an au that popped into my head, Shit ton of smut bruh, So I thought of this randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazar_Here/pseuds/Balthazar_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never supposed to be pulled into this- this feud, this war. But you had let something slip about if between father and son- you would decide on which one pleased you the best.<br/>Now, now, silly little thing- look what you've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blood of The Covent is Thicker than The Waters of the Womb

The rough cotton of your homespun dress rubbed against your skin, making it itch uncomfortably with each step. Your steps echoed on the stone floor, and the silence smothered you. You paused when you thought you heard someone speaking, but with a shake of your head continued. Surely you were going mad. Your mind flashed back to two weeks ago: 

_"Stop your yammering and peel those potatoes!" Chef yelled, his jowl wagging with each word. You laughed, trying to make it sound silvery and musical. You apparently succedded, since the few stable boys attempting to steal some bread turned to stare at you. You threw your hair back and returned to the task at hand: The brown, leathery lump in one hand and the small knife in the other. You swiped the blade just under the skin, repeating the motion over and over, turning the potato until it was finished, then setting it aside and picking up another._

_So..." Geniveve leaned closer, her red hair shimmering in the sunlight. "Klaus or Elijah?" The brothers had become a popular discussion, especially since they had unmasked hatred for their father. You tossed your head in thought._

_"Perhaps Mikael." He had a confidence that dominated, nearly bringing you to your knees in his presence._

_"Mikael?!" Her voice was scandalized, as if you had torn out her beautiful long hair._

_"I said perhaps. I wouldn't mind any of them." You covered up your tracks quickly, and, not paying attention, nicked yourself with the blade. You paid no mind to the blood, letting it drip onto your dress.  
_

_"Any?" Her eyes were wide and she giggled, making you chuckle as well as you nodded. "My, my."_  


You jumped back to the present when a pair of plush lips found your neck. "N- Niklaus!" You called out, and he smirked. 

"Already yelling my name? My dear, we haven't even gotten started..." He bit your collarbone. You gasped, eyes wide. He suddenly swung you over his shoulder, carrying you up to his chambers. 

Oh dear... What have you done  _now_? 

 


	2. First of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tries to get you to see things his way.

You were thrown roughly onto the bed, Klaus' teeth nipping on your collarbone before sucking a harsh bruise on your neck. His hands slid under that rough dress, his calloused palms cradling under your knees as he forced them up. His fingertips, surprisingly smooth in contrast, tapped along your leg, causing a shiver to run through you. 

"Moving so fast, Niklaus?" You asked before you thought, his scowl making you regret your words- what if he didn't give you what your core was aching for? 

"You would prefer my teasing? Very well then." He moved off of you, standing to the side of the large bed, tapping his index finger to his lips. His left hand swept down you, grabbing at your breast before tapping your hip, then- your hips bucked up as his fingers brushed your heat, leaving you to whimper when he rested his hand on your thigh. He played with your hair as he moved his hand back up, repeating the same motions as before.

"Niklaus!" You cried out when he ground the heel of his palm into you before cupping your breast through your dresses, rubbing the nipple through fabric. You gave a low moan, watching how his eyes glazed over at the sound. He straddled you again, pushing your dress up to your thighs, then pausing to inspect your legs before smoothly removing the garment completely. You felt a moment's shame, covering your chest with a whimper. He glared, grabbing your wrists and pushing your arms aside. Your eyes widened, greedily grinding into him at the same time. 

"You should feel beautiful. I will assist you in that, little one." Klaus pressed his soft lips to yours in a swift, passionate kiss before marking your neck. His hand wandered to your left breast as he bit his way down to your right. He kissed the nipple, while he rubbed the other gently. You moaned again, this time it was his name, and that made him suck on your teat like a newborn babe. He bit and licked and sucked, his hand twisting and rubbing until you were bucking your hips into his and crying out his name in whines. 

"Niklaus! More- please, more!" You begged, and he chuckled. You felt the vibration of it in your ribs. He moved to your other breast, giving it the same treatment before kissing down your stomach to stop at your dripping core. Klaus raised his eyebrows, an arrogant smirk curling his lips as he flicked your clit. You whined again, flinching at the wave of pleasure. 

"Bad little one, thinking you could ever choose someone over me." You whimper again as he punctuates his sentence with another flick of your clit. You wiggle your hips and he slowly entered a finger inside you. You cry out his name, pleasing him as he pumped his digit in and out of you, cautious not to hurt you by moving slowly. When you were whimpering and rocking your hips, Klaus deemed you ready for another digit, moving just as slow as the first. 

"Niklaus! More!" You yelled when he had barely started moving his hand. He looked up at you, his blue eyes momentarily freezing the plead in your throat. He moved away, crawling off of you to remove his shirt. His was so well- built, so strong that you bit your lip, sitting up for a better look. His hands moved to his laces, undoing his trousers with ease. Klaus was soon naked to you, manhood fully erect and God- he was huge. The temptation to fall to your knees so he could enter your mouth was almost overpowering, but his eyes, ever so calculated, kept you in your place on his bed. He approached you with his usual cockiness and bravado, making you ache for him more with each step closer he took until you broke: "Niklaus... Please..." You whimpered, and he was on top of you with surprising speed, teasing you with the tip of his cock. Klaus entered you swiftly, making your eyes flutter closed as you gasped out his name. 

Moments later, you were screaming it, nails digging down his back as he thrust into you again and again, over and over, rubbing your clit harshly. Klaus panted as he moved, grunting out your name at various times. As you felt the heat pool lower in your belly, you could no longer hold onto him, letting your hands fall to entwine your fingers in the sheets. He lifted himself up and moved your hips with him, giving him a better angle to thrust at- deeper and deeper he went inside you. You moaned and babbled and screeched his name to the heavens. 

"Come. Come for me. Now!" He yelled, pinching your clit, pushing you over that glorious precipice. Your orgasm coaxed his own, and Klaus threw his head back, groaning: "Y/N..." He nearly collapsed atop of you. He smiled and rolled over to the side. You slowly nuzzled into him, unsure of his reaction. You sighed as he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer. 

"K- Klaus?"

"Yes?" He opened his eyes lazily, his ever- present smirk present. 

"Never-mind." You chose that the subject of Loyalty too unwelcome in this beautiful afterglow. 

"Are you mine?" You pretended to be asleep, ignoring the question. He sighed, stroking your hair. 

It was many minutes before you thought he was deep enough in slumber to take your exit, cleaning yourself and redressing. You peeked out of the door before walking out, closing it softly behind you. The stillness disturbed you, especially since it was midday. Your steps echoed, reminding you of how loud you must have been. You winced, ducking behind a column when a figure came in sight. 

"Y/N?" Elijah. Dammit. 

 


	3. Furthermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah's hands are gentle, his words soft. But his eyes are burning with lust.

You slowly peeked out from behind the column, swallowing. 

"Sire-" 

"Elijah. Please." His Adam's apple bobs, and you're distracted by the movement before meeting his eyes shyly. They were brown, rich and velvety, like the feel of his cloak, you could drown in those eyes. You did, before his smooth voice returned you back to the present moment. He was standing close, too close, and his eyes were smoldering in a dark fire. You backed away from the fire, and it glowed as his eyes dropped down to your lips. You stepped farther away, your back hitting the column.

"E- Elijah-" You swallowed hard, but the lump in your throat refused to budge.

"Yes, Y/N?" He was suddenly right _there_ , pressed up you, his hands on your hips. You could taste his exhale on your inhale, and your heart clenched behind your ribs. 

"Elijah-" You repeated, with more meaning, more impact. His eyes, a bonfire of lust, burned into you. You tugged him closer, earning yourself a light gasp and his eyes went wide. That changed quickly as he drew himself up. He was only a few inches taller, and you challenged his authority by raising yourself up, on your toes. This facade failed as you lost your balance and ungracefully tumbled into his arms. He chuckled softly, the vibrations shaking you down, down to that delicious center. You lifted your head, kissing him at the same time. His grip tightened, arms wrapping tightly around you, one hand melting into your hair. Was it only a few minutes when he pulled away? It could have been hours, days; nevertheless, you whined when he did. He chuckled at it, pulling away and taking your hand, leading you back up the stairs you had went down only moments ago. You beamed at your luck. Two royal brothers within the hour; it was incredible. 

Elijah directed you to his room, and you gaped at the lavishness of it. Klaus' room was simple, drab even, but Elijah's had every luxury you could dream of. You dropped his hand to go feel the velvet of his blanket and the silken down pillows. He came up behind you to fold you in his arms. His mouth sucked marks on your neck, licking the pain away. You sighed, tilting your head to give him more access. Elijah eagerly bit and kissed more hickeys on your skin, a soft growl in the back of his throat. 

"Y/N..." He murmured, his hands coming up to cup your breasts. You whined, bucking into his touch. "You're such a goddess," The remark stopped you, and you spun around to stare incredulously at him. Elijah tilted his head at you, his russet eyes boring into you, studying your expression. "You do not believe me? You will by the time I'm done." He kissed you roughly, raiding your mouth with his tongue. You buried your hands in his soft chestnut hair, melting underneath him. He pushed you onto the bed, pulling away to breathe and leave sloppy kisses down your neck. He whispered your name between each one, a soft declaration of emotions you didn't want to name. 

Elijah moved down your body, lifting up your dress gently. He kissed up your one thigh, then the other, moving closer to blow across your wetness. "Elijah!" You yelled out, trying to pull him closer. The corners of his mouth curled in a smirk as he licked a stripe up your core, eliciting a moan. He licked again and again on your outer lips until you whined and pulled him close again. He chuckled and flicked his tongue at your clit. "Elijah! Elijah, yes!" He swirled his tongue, nibbling here and there, kissing and sucking on your clit- with all this blissful attention, there was no confusion as to why you were bucking your hips into his mouth and screaming his name, begging to come. He nodded, biting hard on your clit. You called out once more, your whole body rolling with the force of your orgasm. 

"I really must be a goddess then..." You muttered as he crawled back up you as a knock came on the door and a female's voice called for him. 

"Pardon me, darling." He kissed you quickly and was gone, taking away your enlightened feeling of superiority. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this one, and the shortness of it. It didn't want to be written and... ugh... Thanks you all so much anyway for all of the love and kudos! It really makes me happy! Love to all!


	4. In Addition-

There was no doubt of her beauty- all the land knew of the gorgeous Rebekah, of long blond curls and cunning blue eyes. You knew most of all, you were her handmaiden when Genevieve was unavailable, you washed her silky hair and arranged it into beautiful waves, dressed her soft skin in the finest fabrics, and all while those magnificent eyes were watching you.

Now, you could feel the same prideful sense from behind you as you walked past her room.

"Y/N," It was definitely her voice, rich and smooth, yet hard and cold. "Come here. I need help with a dress and Genevieve is off somewhere." You turned, shivering at her eyes raking over you. You swallowed down the lump in your throat that could have been your heart before shuffling over to her, staring down, studying your dress for any cum her brothers might have left- they were ravenous lately, desperate to make you yours before their father- no, Mikael would never. She raised one delicate hand, cupping your chin and forcing your head up to analyze her expression. There was a soft smile curling her plush lips, her eyes alight with mischief. You took this for kindness, offering her a smile in return. 

"Strip me, Y/N." You nodded, turning her around gently before unbuttoning her dress. You rolled back your shoulders, swallowing at smoothness of her skin. You thought of men more, but your mind often turned to women as well, and Rebekah was the cause of it. "Do the corset as well." You stopped, surprised. Was she suggesting-

"My lady, the corset? I thought that you wished me to dress you."

"Do as I say." You swallowed at her tone, reminding you of Nikolaus... And Mikael. You unlaced the corset hoop by delicate hoop, shivers of anticipation running through you at the teasing pace you undressed her with. Rebekah turns when you are finished, and you avert your eyes to avoid staring at her beautiful body. 

"Which dress do you wish to wear, your ladyship?" You ask softly, ignoring the slick between your thighs. 

"This one. The one I was born in." You blush darkly, shaking your head.

"Milady-"

"Look at me, Y/N." You obey, whimpering at her soft breasts, the curve of her hips, and- and-

"Oh..." You gasp in appreciation. Her core is lovely, little golden curls enunciating her wetness, and you can see her slit. A sudden desire to please her with your mouth nearly overwhelms you.

Rebekah twirls, smirking. She can see the effect she has on you, a spell of lust woven by the forbidden temptation. 

"Do you want me?" She lays on the bed, and her legs spread slowly, so slowly that you whine, until you can clearly see her pussy in all it's magnificent glory. 

"Yes... Yes, my lady..." You can barely muster the words, so far gone, your eyes glazed over and mouth gaping. 

"Then come eat me, shy bird." You waste no time, falling on your knees in front of this beauty, touching her thighs reverently. You tap your fingers along her slowly, biting your lip. You slowly reach out your tongue and lick up her core, moaning. She was so wet, so delicious. Her clit was red, and you wrapped your lips around that sweet button. Rebekah's hands slipped into your hair, tugging you closer. Her scent was sweet, musty, like a old perfume long untouched by mere human hands. You flatten your tongue, licking up her in long, broad strokes. You grin and blush at the sounds you earn, looking up Rebekah's body to find her staring at you. Here eyes are dark, almost reverent as you slowly lap at her, biting her clit. 

Rebekah cries out, and the sound changes you, makes you an animal as you growl against her and do what Elijah had done to you a week ago. You devour Rebekah until the tall, strong woman was a mess at your tongue, until she had lost herself in you. 

"Come for me, Milady." You bit at her clit and she screamed, tugging sharply on your hair as she came and came. You licked it up, humming as she panted. 

"Be mine, Y/N, be mine..."


End file.
